The Quest for Hot Chocolate
by Silver Miko
Summary: Alone during wintertime on L-4, Quatre looks for cocoa, but it's never that easy...


Gundam Wing....  
The Quest for the Hot Chocolate..........  
  
  
by Silver Miko  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It was winter on Colony L4 and Quatre Raberba Winner was all alone. Huddled in a down comforter on his couch, Quatre wishes the other pilots were there, especially his silent sexy Trowa-kun...that would warm him up surely!  
Lamenting, he looked around in the darkness. The power and cable had gone out so he had been relying on his battery-powered radio and CDs to pass time before sleeping.  
"Tomaranai mirai wo mezashite...yuzurenai negai wo dakishimete.....umi no iro ga akaku soma ate yuku..mujuuryoku jotai..kono mama kaze ni sarawaretai..itsumo tomanai hurdle wo makenai kimochi de clear wo shite ni dakedo....dashkiranai shizu koto wa dare no sei..."  
And then silence..as the batteries wore out right in the middle of the song. Sighing in defeat, Quatre padding to the kitchen in his bright blue cloud and sky slippers that had big orange suns on the top. Looking through the very empty cabnets and cubbards, he looked desperately for hot chocolate to keep warm.  
Grinning in triumph, he grabbed the box of Swiss Miss with Marshmellows and looked inside...to see a scrap of paper. Pulling it out he read it out loud.  
"Quatre, I owe you cocoa....THE GREAT SHINIGAMI." Next to that was a picute of Duo all chibi with bat wings.   
Quatre sighed in frustration, cursing Duo's never-ending hunger. He looked at his coat and sighed. "Guess I could walk to the store." Grabbing his wallet he put on his coat and made his way off towards the 24/7 Hi-Mart.  
Quatre's teeth chattered from the cold wind as he trodded down the road breathing harshly, wishing for Trowa, and cursing Duo. Suddenly he saw lights in the distance and saw a truck coming his way.  
"OH! Maybe they'll give me a ride!" Quatre said to himself happily as he waved to the truck......which drove by splashing muddy snowy water all over Quatre. (Usagi~SNIFFLES! POOR QUATRE!!!) (Silver~Onna...he'll live!)  
Quatre grimaced and brushed himself off as best as he could and eventually, twenty five minutes later and more splashes from cars, made his way to the Hi-Mart. Walking inside he noticed he was the only customer.  
He went to the aisle with coffee and tea and grabbed some Swiss Miss with Marshmellows. Making his way to register feeling better he took out his trusted debit card, Goldie.   
"You went out in this weather for some effing cocoa? Are you crazy boy?!" the obnoxious and rather creepy looking cashier asked.  
"Look, just give me the cocoa, I'm not feeling good."  
"Geez...are you nuts?! Who goes out in this weather for just cocoa?"  
"Sir please..."  
"You youngings...with your fancy cars and loud music and tatoos..in my day.."  
Finally losing, Quatre grabbed the man by the collar and went totally Zero System on him.  
"LOOK SIR! JUST GIVE THE DAMN COCOA AND NO ONE GETS HURT, got it?"   
"Y...yeah..here..." the shaking clerk said ringing up the cocoa.  
"Thank you kindly." Quatre said, leaving with cocoa in hand.  
He made his way to the road and was halfway home when he saw flashing lights. He noticed some police and decided to see what was up.  
"What happened officer?"  
"Accident...two crazy guys who don't seem to understand the concept of driving slow in tihs weather."  
"Oh I see...well..I'll be getting home now." Quatre said walking past the officer, when he was stopped.   
"Woah there, this area's completely sealed off."  
"But I live right down the road."  
"Sorry kid. You'll have to wait."  
Quatre walked away to the curb and sat down in disbelief. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!" he yelled out loud, then blushed at the stares he got. It was then he noticed the woods and grinned. "Technically, that's not blocked off."   
Getting up, he trampled through the woods towards his house, shivering.  
"I'm a little tea pot short and stout...here is my handle...here is my spout..when I get all steamed up here me shout..tip me over and pour me out...."  
  
(Silver~LOL....heheh...Chris..sang that...for a Mint Milano..bwuhahahahahaahahaha!)  
(Usagi~AHAHAHAHAHAHA! My idea..mine....)  
(Silver~Usagi-chan, that was a stroke of brilliance.)  
(Usagi~ Arigatou.)  
  
Right in the middle of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', Quatre stumbled and fell down. "ITAI!!!!!" he yelled as he felt his knee scrape against rocks. He dropped his bag of cocoa and looked around for it, feeling completly miserable.  
"Why me, God? Why? Why was I meant to endure all this? Is this a joke? ALL BECAUSE OF DUO'S MOOCHING!!!!!" and with that he burst into tears, which quickly faded as he grabbed the bag and stood up.  
"Okay...time to get to warmth." he decided, making his way.   
He saw lights ahead and stopped.  
"The hell? I didn't leave my lights on..."   
Creeping up to the back door, he grabbed a baseball bat that rested against the door frame and opened the door slowly, then rapidly and attacked.  
"AH! Injus.................." Wham! And Wufei went down.  
"Shit, you knocked him out, Quatre." Duo remarked from his seat on a kitchen stool next to Heero.  
Trowa just raised an eyebrow from his place against the counter.  
"Wh..What are you all doing here?"  
"We thought we'd check up on ya, at Trowa's instiscence of course." Duo said, munching on some chips.  
Quatre narrowed his eyes and grabbed the bag away from Duo.  
"OUT!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"GET OUT DUO! Stop eating all my food..GO BUY YOUR OWN COCOA!!"  
"What the f...I was eating chips.."  
"Come on Duo. Quatre's pissed." Heero said leading his koi out as he grabbing a knocked out Wufei.  
Quatre slumped his shoulders and sighed as Trowa came over to him and hugged him.  
"You had a rough night, little one?"  
"Uh huh..." Quatre murmured.  
"There there..I know how to make it all better."  
"You do?" Quatre asked with large shiny eyes.  
"Yeah...still got whipped cream?"  
"Yeah! Why?"  
"Cocoa..."  
"Oh.." Quatre said a little disappointed.  
"And..'other things'...."  
"OHHHH! Yeah I do!!"  
  
And with that..The Quest for the Cocoa ended VERY well for Quatre......  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short but kawaii...a little Quatre abuse, but he gets rewarding for his suffering...unlike dumby Wufei...  
  
Wufei~ Oi, Onna no baka, why do you pick on me all the time?!  
  
Silver~ Anou....you deserve it!  
  
Wufei~ In justice!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silver~ Mou!!! Urusai Otoko no baka!  
  
Heero~ Wufei, she IS the author...you shouldn't argue. She's the girl who brought Chase into our lives and her Moon Bunny cohort.  
  
Wufei~ (gulp) Kuso......  
  
Quatre~ Anou, Silver-chan, why were you mean to -me- in this fic?   
  
Silver~ Hey! I wasn't! I wrote this for G Girl Moon cuz she loves you! Why are you complaining? You get very good treatment in the end.  
  
Trowa~ (raises eyebrow in acknowledgement) She IS right.  
  
Quatre~ Okay....  
  
Silver~ Okay peepss....let's do this right and all together...  
  
Duo~ All together?! You mean an org....  
  
Heero~ Duo no baka...don't finish that sentence.  
  
Silver~ Ready...set....go!  
  
All~ OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
